


Happy Ending

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Fin alternative d'endgame, avec du stucky





	Happy Ending

Steve et Bucky étaient ensemble sur un banc, regardant le lac, main dans la main 

Plus loin, Sam était entrain de s’entraîner avec le bouclier

« Tu crois que Sam va s’en sortir ? »

Steve était sur d’avoir fait le bon choix en le confiant a son ami

« Il va faire un bon captain america,»

Bucky dit en frottant la bosse qu’il avait derrière la tête 

« J’ai l’impression qu’il vise ma tête très souvent quand même… »

C’était vrai qu’a chaque fois que Bucky lui faisait une remarque ou une insulte, le bouclier arriver malencontreusement dans son front comme par magie

Sam prétextant la maladresse a chaque fois

« T’exagère, il doit pas faire exprès »

Steve était si naïf, une fois passe encore, mais après 5 fois il était un peu grillé…

« S’il recommence je le pousse dans le lac… 

Steve sourit

« On va faire quoi maintenant ?»

L’ex winter soldier n’avait plus envie de se battre maintenant, et l’ex icône de l’amerique non plus, il n’avait plus envie de faire ça toute la journée 

Ils avaient besoin d’une pause 

« Prendre ma retraite avec toi, avoir enfin une famille, comme Tony m’avait dit »

A l’évocation du nom du milliardaire, Bucky eu un air triste 

« Tony, je ne vais même pas pouvoir lui dire pardon… »

Il avait hésité à venir à son enterrement, changeant d’avis au dernier moment, expliquant qu’il ne porte pas de costume comme tout le monde a la cérémonie 

« Il savait que ce n’était pas toi, il a juste agit sous la colère »

Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction, Apprendre que le meurtrier de ces parents était l’amant d’un de ces meilleurs amis, ami qui lui avait caché ça tout ce temps 

« Morgan n’a plus de grands parents a cause de moi… »

La pauvre petite avait 5 ans et presque plus de famille 

Mais c’était le winter soldier, pas lui 

« Pas a cause de toi, c’est a cause d’HYDRA… »

Bucky ne pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable, même s’il était sous le contrôle d’HYDRA Howard et toutes les autres victimes étaient mortes de sa main

Il devait lui dire quelque chose, qu’il avait dans la terre depuis son retour 

« Tu sais, quand tu a étais remettre les pierres… »

« Oui ? »

« J’ai eu peur…que tu ne revienne pas… Et que tu reste avec elle »

Déjà l’époque, il croyait que Steve l’avait remplacé, ou qu’il voulait le faire

Il c’était dit que c’était une bonne chose, il pouvait au moins avoir une famille avec elle

Eux n’avaient même pas le droit d’être ensemble de toute de façon, il ne voulait pas le priver d’une vie normale

« Pourquoi j’aurais fait ça ? » 

« Tu pouvais être heureux avec Peggy, plutôt qu’avec moi »

Peggy était juste une amie, il n’aurait jamais vraiment était heureux avec elle, Bucky était le grand amour de sa vie 

Dans cet autre univers, elle avait une petite amie, Angie 

« Je n’étais pas vraiment amoureux de Peggy enfaîte et elle a était heureuse avec quelqu’un d’autre, je ne pouvais pas la priver de ça, et je t’aime toi, je ne t’abandonnerais jamais»

« To the end of the line »

«Voila, et puis on a le mariage maintenant »

Le sergent sourit 

« Attend, c’est une proposition ? »

« Peut être… »

Cela faisait tellement de temps, après toutes ces séparations, ils pouvaient enfin vivre une meilleure vie 

« Alors c’est oui, après on pourrait construire une ferme, faire un élevage de chèvres, j’imagine bien des fromages avec le bouclier dessus »

Ils rirent

« Tu sais j’ai revu un vieux copain a nous sur Vormir… »


End file.
